Arcanos Mágicos
by Calem force
Summary: En el mundo del sol naciente la magia es solo un mito, ¿Pero que ocurriría si ese mito es solo una mentira? Xavier e Yvonne junto a sus nuevos amigos se ven envueltos en un mundo que ellos mismo no pensaban que existía...


**Hola amigos, aquí escribiendo el primer fic del 2016, bueno más bien su prologo, de una historia que tenía tiempo de la cual quería escribir. Algo que quiero dejar en claro es que el nombre de Y seria Yvonne pero debido a que es fácil de confundir seria escrito en cursiva, así "** _ **Y"**_

 **Espero que les guste :D**

 _En el mundo del sol naciente, la magia era lo más usado por los sabios bajo la ley de los arcanos buscando así expandir sabiduría alrededor del mundo, para así llegar a la paz verdadera. Pero algunos magos no estaban de acuerdo con esto, querían usar la magia "como fue creada" según ellos ¿Pero a qué costo?  
_

 _Una guerra interminable tomó más de una inocente vida, pero gracias al sacrificio de unos valientes sabios lograron detener la guerra con su fortaleza interna; el mundo olvidó lo ocurrido aquel día y de las vidas que fueron tomadas en la gran guerra, olvidando la magia para siempre._

Los antiguos sabios que sobrevivieron decidieron que para evitar otra catástrofe de tal magnitud, abrirían un lugar para los jóvenes con el elemento "M" o más bien si su flujo de vida estuviera conectado con la magia, pero se desconoce la ubicación de la misma.

Y tú que has escuchado esta historia ¿Crees en la magia?

_Vaya señora Serene, esa historia fue increíble – Asombrado con tal solo 9 años el pequeño niño Xavier estaba al lado de su mejor amiga Yvonne escuchando s historia favorita.

_X, hemos escuchado esa historia más de 100 veces ya te la sabes de memoria – Tal vez siempre había sido tosca como su madre le decía pero Yvonne se cansaba de escuchar una historia una y otra vez, para Xavier o como ella prefería llamarlo X, eso no parecía cansarlo pero no se podía quejar, una amistad que había durado desde que se conocieron a tal punto, que cuando los padres de X se iban a trabajar él se quedaba ahí.

_Pero la emoción sigue siendo la misma _Y,_ ya deberías saberlo- X no cansaba de hablar de esa historia mientras que la madre de _Y_ se fue a contestar el teléfono que había tenido un buen tiempo sonando.

_Como digas X, oye ¿Qué tal está el jardín de tu casa? – Preguntó emocionada por saber sobre el jardín en el que ella, Xavier y la madre de Xavier habían trabajado.

_Excelente, mamá me dijo que en lo que llegara hoy plantaría una flor que seria para ti – Al decir tan solo eso la cara de X se ruborizó, aunque eso no era nada al ver la cara de _Y,_ con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja terminó completamentesonrojado _._

_Que tierno X tiene algo para mí ¿lo oíste mamá? – Yvonne no aguantaba las risas mientras miraba a su madre la cual tenía la cara completamente en blanco, Yvonne y Xavier estaban confundidos mientras que la señora los abrazó con fuerza en lo que rompía a llorar,los dos niños sentían como las lagrimas empezaban a caer en sus hombros.

_X... Tus padres...

En el oscuro pasillo que ella tanto odiaba a pesar de que sea un lugar de su hogar, Yvonne caminaba mientras aún tenia puesto el vestido negro que le habían obligado a usar para el servicio, su cara, su vestido y sombrero estaban completamente empapado de agua ¿Por que justamente debía llover en un día como hoy? De todos los días de otoño por que hoy...

Ella nunca había creído en las casualidades del destino, de hecho su madre siempre le había dicho que era una agua fiestas, o algo así, esta horrible tarde de otoño había llovido con fervor y odio, entre los muchos murmullos que había escuchado decían cosas como " _pobre niño_ " o " _que el cielo también está llorado"_ y cosas que siempre le parecieron estúpidas, ella siempre había tenido los pies en la tierra y nunca entre las nubes, jamas le gustaba imaginar cosas así como unicornios o cascadas de chocolate, X era quien se encargaba de eso y siempre le hacía reír como babeaba mientras soñaba despierto; entre sus pasos ruidosos por el agua se freno un momento mientras escuchaba sollozos al final del pasillo, siguió caminando hacia la puerta mientras se sentía cansada por el largo día, aunque lo único que hizo fue extender su mano y tocar el pomo de la puerta.

_X soy yo _Y,_ quería saber como estas, no has hablado con nadie desde que nos dieron la noticia, mamá está preocupada – Yvonne empezó a posar su frente en la puerta en lo que mantenía las ganas de llorar pero eso no le había ayudado en nada pues aún así las lagrimas corrieron en sus mejillas, en cambio Xavier, el estaba también apoyado al otro lado de la puerta escuchando lo que decía _Y,_ mientras sostenía una maceta en sus brazos pero con la diferencia de que el ya no podía llorar mas, sus lagrimas nunca expresarían el dolor que el sentía- Pero está bien, se que saldrás y estarás mejor que nunca, jugaremos como antes y cuidaremos de ese hermoso jardín y de la planta que tu madre te trajo para mi. _  
_

_**5 años después**_

_Hola soy yo de nuevo, ya has vuelto a encerrarte y empiezo a creer que tener está conversación contigo ya es algo habitual para nosotros X -Yvonne (como era habitual en ella) estaba sentada al frente de la puerta del cuarto de Xavier para hablar con el, teniendo la esperanza de que este ya saliera de una vez por todas, en algunas ocasiones salía para ir a clases (aunque no era muy habitual esto de vez en cuando iba tres veces a la semana) y para ir a comer, aunque no devolvía la palabra o pareciera no escuchar lo que uno dice por estar con esos audífonos, era bueno saber que aún estaba bien -Hoy fue un estupendo día ¿no crees? Aquel chico haciendo el truco de la morsa fue muy gracioso – Yvonne empezó a soltar una risa que a los segundos se fue apagando al notar (o mas bien sentir) que estaba sola, su risa termino apagándose en lo que apoyaba su cabeza en la puerta – Extraño aquellos días X... Extraño tu voz diciendo locuras que no dejaban de hacerme reír, extraño esa sonrisa que nunca dejaba de sorprenderme ¿lo sabes X? - Los minutos pasaron y el silencio había continuado, ella solo soltó un suspiro- Tu siempre has tenido ese toque para cuidar plantas que yo nunca podre tener, lo noto todas las tardes cada vez que voy a cuidar ese jardín, es como si tu les dieras vida y alegría a esas plantas con tan solo tocarlas... Lo se por que siempre vas a verme como estoy cuidando las plantas y supervisas cuando nadie esta ahí , incluso has cuidado de _"esa flor"_ , la que dijiste que era para mi – Yvonne solo exhalo un poco de aire mientras miraba por la ventana y ver como las aves volaban, eso era algo que el pasar de los años le fue gustando, mirar las nubes y perderse en ellas, lo cual siempre le pareció irónico ya que ella odiaba perderse en su imaginación aunque últimamente lo hacía muy a menudo.- Como ya sabes mi cumpleaños es mañana; y quiero que estés ahí conmigo y esa flor.

_Zinnia – El sonido proveniente de la puerta sorprendió a Yvonne, no era como la recordaba pero aún así la reconoció, reconoció el sonido de su voz – El nombre de la flor es Zinnia – Yvonne solo se apoyo cada vez mas de la puerta con una sonrisa en su cara.

 **Y eso sería todo por hoy, el prologo de esta historia que sigue en construcción (de la cual espero que le halla gustado tanto como a mi), la historia como les dije se centrara un poco mas e la narrativa cambia chicos, les invito a leer mis otros fic y me ayuden a ver en que puedo mejorar (una ayudadida no mata XD) bueno hasta la proxima.**


End file.
